


Click, Boom.

by ImmigrantPhenomenon



Series: Never Let Go [1]
Category: 17th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: American Revolution, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Frottage, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Sex, Light Angst, Love at First Sight, M/M, Marriage, Masturbation, Minor Alexander Hamilton/Angelica Schuyler, Smut, Sweet, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-05 13:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmigrantPhenomenon/pseuds/ImmigrantPhenomenon
Summary: It was forbidden, by religion and law, for Alexander to Love John. And for Eliza to love Maria.Alex was ready to take the fall. Give into Angelica's wishes to marry her sister- but Angelica loved her sister and she loved Alexander. And she thought it was okay that they didn't love each other, even if everyone else disagreed.





	Click, Boom.

Angelica seemed to be the only one who noticed _everything_ when Alexander Hamilton walked into the room.

She noticed Alexander himself.

The one they call John Laurens.

The one they call Maria Lewis.

And finally Eliza.

She felt her heart shatter, those four taking it in their hands and _crushing it,_ scorching her with the dying light of a candle. Her face twisted in pain, her fists clenching at her sides, face burning with broken pride. When she tried to take a step forward, she noticed how instable she was, how her legs felt like that of a dessert she'd once tried at a gathering. Rather disgusting it was, it was still just as her body was. Her head ached, her hands shook, her mind spun.

She singled in a easy point, just to steady herself for a moment. She began to focus on Alexander.

She bit her lip, heart clenching. _Was it all a lie? Everything they just said, did all those words mean nothing to him?_ Maybe he was flirty to all those who passed by him. It was just defense, keeping himself hidden in fear of pain, of hurting others, or maybe it was just to keep hidden his sinful deeds, his actions that should end him in the gallows.

She watched him spin around ladies, ignoring their cries for a dance or a simple chat, extending their hands for a proper kiss that they would never get. She might've been the only one to see how utterly _helpless_ he looked, approaching a _man_ . This- this John Laurens, this man who'd taken the heart of the man she found herself to need- to _want_ more than she could have.

Alexander was rather short, she found, standing next to him. But, then again so was John. Almost the same size, lined against a general- a young French general- they looked fragile, small. His eyes were blue, dark, almost purple. It was a beautiful array of stars, his eyes glowing with work and pain and pressure and pure need to prove himself. His straight hair grew long at his shoulders, tied back tonight, but Angelica has certainly been graced to have seen it before, resting over his shoulders in the dark of a midnight walk. That's when she'd seen him first, but little did she know about the man.

Angelica wasn't normally one for matters of the heart. She wasn't stupid, she couldn't be, not as the oldest, she had to protect her sisters. She wasn't going to allow her blind emotions to end her with a sociopath. _Or a sodomite._

She shook it off the poisonous thought, inhaling deeply. It was small, and shaky despite her best efforts, burning her lungs with need.

She pulled herself upright, only to collapse again. This time she hid herself behind the many pillars of the building, leaning against the cool wall to keep her head on straight. The stone froze her, made the ache disperse and the burning cool just the slightest. From there, she steadied herself with the beam, arms outstretched so she could poke her head around the side, intently staring back at Laurens.

They couldn't be further opposites, his hair curly, eyes bright green, leaking of love and compassion. He was a sweet one, unlike so many others, something Angelica could hope to cherish. He ached to please everyone, pushing aside his unholy desires so nobody would suspect his lover of the sin that they were, in fact, lovers. He pretended he was fine with watching Alex find a lady here tonight, one he would hope to marry, to keep him safe from the bloody hearts of men and the steely sharpness of their blades.

His brows creased at something Alex said, singling in on her sister. She watched her heart burn further, but she would find a way to run off the flames instead of choking by the smoke. Her legs began to carry her without consent, pushing her to the one she loved most in the world, followed immediately my her other.

Eliza's stricken face burned red under the nightly glow of candles, lit above in a chandelier, and around them like a spell. To those who didn't care, or those who decided nothing of it, Eliza would be staring at Alexander. Upon closer watch, it was easy to tell they'd be mistaken, and she was staring at a girl far beyond, for which words couldn't describe.

Eliza's raven hair was glowing with light, messy over her shoulder and falling from the braid their mother had put it in. Her eyes looked so alive yet so broken simultaneously, heart beating past her chest and lacy blue fabric.

Suddenly she turned, grabbing Angelica’s dress, finally picking out the one who was able to catch such admiration from her sister. She was beautiful, talking from a female's point of view, her brown hair just darker than her lovely, blemish free skin, curling freely over his face. Feigned mystery floated around her, but she too glowed with new love, and she was trying desperately not to stare back at Eliza.

Angelica wasn't prepared to be forced lower, back bending by Eliza's hands as she was yanked from her over calculating thoughts. She could feel Eliza's breath, hot over her ear, burning her flesh like hellfire.

“This one's mine.”

Her face sang with purity, it was so cheerful, happy, perfect. Once again, Eliza knew Angelica, knew she'd try to pick around the parts before putting them together, but Eliza was smart. Her eyes glazed back over to Alex, eyeing him to keep her gaze off someone else. She couldn't bear the thought of Angelica knowing, the perfect older sister, knowing Eliza too was a sinner. So she bleated Alex, _this one's mine_. To keep her scanty needs low, she chose Alexander.

And Angelica knew. She was the only one who saw everyone that night. The only one who figured to connections, and even with their actions, such ones of great disobedience, she was the only one who turnt out with nothing but the cracked pieces of her heart.

Angelica smiled, tucking the lost strands of her braid behind her ear. For Eliza, she regained herself, pulled her mind out of it's pain, and glued the bits of her heart back together. Just for a moment.

She cradled around people, weaving in and out of couples and singles, sinners and saints, coming together to bathe in the moonlight of something beyond their power. It was a thought, she assumed, that maybe Alexander was not the one for her, and dancing among the sinners, she would finder her pride. And there, in the arms of such a person, she would find peace.

Swallowing her pain, ignoring the stabs at her heart, declaring she take advantage of this poor, broken, sinful creature for her own wants.

Slowly she took Alex's arm, tossing John a glance… one that Alex did not see. John took a step back when Angelica approached, not letting his feelings get the better of him. But Angelica smiled, tilted her head from Alexander and mouthed-

_it's okay._

Looking taken aback, John allowed his eyes to go wide, biting his lip at the declaration. It could mean so many things, yet somehow he assumed…

“Where are you taking me?” Alex coughed, sneaking one last glance to his Laurens.

“I'm about to change your life.” She grinned. If he knew what she was doing, he didn't let on, and Angelica didn't give him any hints.

She approached her sister, meeting them with a shockingly well placed, fake, excitement.

“Elizabeth Schuyler, it's a pleasure to meet you.” She held out her hand, ignoring all the scoffs from other women.

He turned to the darker of the two, recalling their previous encounter, “Schuyler?”

“My sister.” Angelica confirmed, eyes elsewhere. She couldn’t help but lock on Laurens, looking hurt, broken by the alcohol, turning from the exchange.

Alexander bent down, face suddenly saddened. “If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it.”

Angelica decided to accept his fake greetings, both obviously doing it because Angelica was standing there, but she was too far gone, watching John's face shatter, the brunette with beauty beyond words tucking the hair away from her face. It stole the only breath she was able to regain.

She had an eye so bruised she could no longer open it completely, settling for a squint, tears traveling down her tainted cheeks.

Angelica was not going to allow five hearts to break tonight. Merely one.

She didn't even face the new couple, turning her head,

“I'll leave you to it.” She couldn't even muster facaded serenity, to focused on the figure attempting to approach this young lady.

She bounded up the steps, pulling two glasses of champagne off a platter, balancing them delicately between her with the elegance of only a lady of the time. She leapt to the bar, taking John's arm and setting a drink in his free hand. She said nothing, only hoping he'd decide to follow her rushed movements. She'd never been more relieved when he did, both suddenly working around each other like they've been friends for years.

He took her glass, just in time for her to grab the hand of the young lady before the man approaching could, spinning her into the depths of the crowd. Before anyone else could get too suspicious, John yanked her away, dancing with the brunette like Alex was the one still in his arms. He spun and dipped and laughed, leaving Angelica with both glasses of alcohol.

She drank them both.

If the Lord really wanted them together, she had done her part, they would find the connection and use it.

Angelica was not one to rely on luck. If her pain had been for not, it will only became rash harshness that she couldn’t control. She took hold of her glass, forcing the unsuspecting bartender to pour another, taking it as she swung around swooning soldiers and and tipsy wives. She briefly giggled in her half-drunken state, wondering how many of those men would become unfaithful tonight. Only after she set her sights again, did her composer regain and her mind blinked back to reality… of course, not all the way.

She smiled, letting the drink settle deep in her mind. The hazy state was good. Maybe her mouth would run and some words would slip but they would only be able to blame the alcohol. She sauntered to the couples, dancing relatively close to each other through the elegant piano ensemble. She giggled, hoping to pull off something more intoxicated than she really was, smiling stupidly when she tucked between Alex and Eliza. They looked confused, but not too angry at being interrupted, Eliza allowing her sister to drop in her arms. She grinned up, making Eliza tilt her head slightly.

“I’m sorry.” She smiled at Alex, “She’s typically not one for drinking.” Said that to both, a warning to one, a statement to the other. Angelica’s dress puffed around her as she slipped further, the smaller sister unable to support her weight. Eliza huffed, her own dress restricting certain movements that would be distinctly helpful.

“Father’s gonna be-” She hiccuped, internally cringing at her rudeness. She just hoped Eliza wouldn’t catch on, “ _Fucked_.” She giggled, making Eliza gasp, hand flying to her mouth. Alex bit back a laugh, motioning for John to get closer.

“ _Angelica-_ ” Eliza hissed, ignored by the lady.

“What? He’ll already be mad if I don’t show up with a suitor-” She hiccuped again, taking another sip of her drink, “And if you show up with _her_.” She flipped a finger at Maria, catching the poor girl off-guard.

Her hair had been pulled back, Angelica noticing how John’s tie had disappeared, revealing her deep bruises. She scrambled to cover it up, pulling the ribbon and tossing it back to John. It hid her blush as well, eyes going wide, just as Eliza’s were.

“What?!” She almost screeched, checking herself. Angelica grinned again.

“Sure- I’m up for a little sodomy, if you are.” She felt her heart beat rapidly, making her dizzy. If this went wrong… oh, so much could happen to her. She just needed to hope. _But, god did she hate doing that._ She flopped to Alex, who caught her without hesitation. That was a good sign.

Eliza blushed so red, lips no longer able to form anything near an actual word.

“I-I think it’s time I take her home.” Eliza stuttered, “I hope to see you again.” Nobody missed how her words were directed somewhere else, eyes flickering beyond her embarrassment.

“Oh no, we couldn’t let you take her on your own.”

“Peggy should be somewhere around here…” She trailed off, head falling, “But she’s even worse than Angelica.”

“We’ll find her.” John intercepted, pulling out Maria’s hand. Angelica bit her lip. John could _not_ be getting attached to Maria, not like that, not now. She wanted to scream, but Eliza had already given a description and they were gone.

“Here.” He pulled Angelica into his arms, carrying her like a bride after a wedding. Her heart sank. Those millions of pieces dispersing at the bottom of an endless void. She loved feeling his body around hers like this, his sweet smell, his warmth. She felt tears spill before she could stop them, restraining from wiping them off. Instead, she plastered a fake grin, settling for,

“John’s handsome, isn’t he.” She cooed, feeling Alex’s heart pick up speed. _Bullseye_. “Oh, ho.” She laughed, the tiredness in her voice blamed on the drinks, “Secrets are spilling tonight.” It almost sounded like a joke, but if you listened close enough, you’d now just how serious she was being.

Minutes later, Maria and John pulled up a sloppy Peggy, hair a mess, covered in who-knows-what, and giggling her shiny little pearls off. “Yo-” She slurred, nobody singling out what she was trying to say. They took it as an invitation to leave, shouting send-offs and escaping.

Outside was cold, and Angelica was suddenly very thankful for the body around hers. He clutched her tighter, swallowing around the knot in her throat.

Suddenly an idea struck. It was stupid, really, but it would work. Maria and Eliza were in dresses. Eliza knew how to get home, so did Angelica… if she just-

She toppled from Alex’s arms, hitting the freezing ground in a whirlwind. She bounded down the street, heels clicking, not giving anyone time to process her abscond. She barely gave herself time to process, head splitting with the suddenness of her movements, but she didn’t let that stop her.

It wasn’t until she lost the sound of heels, only the heavy clucking of boots did she slow, ducking into a near alleyway. It had only then occurred to her that this could’ve very well waited until they were within the warm walls of her home, deciding it too late to give a second thought. When John and Alex linked around the corner, she stood up straight, regal, elegant, tears pouring from her cheeks.

“Angelica-” She hated how beautiful her name sounded spilling from those lips. But they did not belong to her, and they never would.

“Hush.” She placed up a gloved hand, pulling off the glove delicately. Both John and Alex looked startled by her calm demeanour, somehow recovered by a chilly jolt of a run. They said nothing though, allowing her voice a moment to itself. “Give me your hand.”

Alex and John both extended a hand, opposite from each. John’s left almost brushed Alex’s right, held like they were to recite a pledge. She took their hands… and laced them around each other.

Surprised by the action, the men instinctively jumped apart to no avail, hands keeping them locked. “Sodomy is not sinful.” She said simply. May it have been a lie, may she hope it was real.

“But the Holy Book-”

“Was written by humans- interpreted by Man. Don’t you see? We are greatly know for making mistakes.” She let her hands drop, cold in the air. She blew into them, brushing them together.

“You knew.” Alex gasped, pulling John closer. He accepted the embrace, wary of Angelica's gaze.

“All night.” She smiled, “And my sister is admittedly just like you.” Her face hardened, both men noticing. “She’s worth everything to me. I’d give her the world if I could, but I cannot give her others approval,” She sniffed, “So I came up with my own idea. It’ll be testing, to both of you and both of them, and secret, but at least you’ll have each other.”

John and Alex began to glow, with something she hadn’t seen all night. It was enough to glue some of the smaller parts of her heart back together. Alex’s smile lit up the universe, the stars above her meaning nothing compared to this.

“Please- we’ll do anything.” John spoke, taking her hand. He cupped it, pulling it to her lips. “What did we do to deserve such an angel?”

She said nothing, returning his hand to Alexander's. She wiped the tears from her eyes, hoping they wouldn't see how much it was taking from her not to break.

…

Her parents weren't home. Maybe a little hope isn't such a bad thing, if it keeps turning like this. Peggy was in no state to hear what was going on, and remember it, Eliza and Maria changing her from her clothes and into a night dress so the boys could carry her away.

Angelica was last through the door, bolting it behind her. The living room and the kitchen sat beside each other, separated by a rather large hallway, two sets of stairs spiraling before the front door.

They had a large house.

Nobody seemed to notice her no longer drunken state, or they just didn’t question it. She took them upstairs, the parts of her plan coming together in slicked up ends, finding small details that made it perfect. She took them past the first door, Eliza's, then the second, Peggy's, on opposite sides of the way. Continuing down, there were three more doors, the end of the hallway going to an opening with another railing to match the stairs, gold and white fine details decorating it. Her room was on the same side and Peggy's, turning to the two doors on the opposite.

“This is where my plan may actually work.” She grinned, excited at the prospect.

She hated the world now, she wasn't one for war, or for the unfairness of it all. She was cursed to deal with how horrible women are treated, and with this act of defiance, she felt that at least she was doing something. Even if her heart was shattered and her mind was twisting.

She opened the first door, pushing in. It was decorated with a bed, large and frilly, it was covered completely with a large quilt and pillows with tassels. Just like her own, a large canopy lifted from the posts, the curtains tied around them able to be closed. A thick red, they matched the color of the hangings on the windows, popping with the dark colors of the cabinets on each side and the vanity, the wood so dark it was almost black. There was another door as well, the part of the house that had kept it vacant for so long before the history of Schuylers lived there.

She slid open the bolt, leading then to… another door. This was the front side of the door, thankfully unlocked, pushing aside this one too. The room was dressed the exact same as the second, except sideways in a sense.

“This may seem weird… actually it is kinda weird.” She pulled them into the hidden bedroom, all finding that there was a door to the hallway on the side.

“Dad lets you in here?” Eliza gaped, mouth open, “It’s so beautiful. Peggy and I have been wondering for years.” She brushed her finger of a delicate picture frame, wiping the gathered dust from her fingers. “Huh.”

“What?” Maria cocked up an eyebrow, staring at the photo.

“That’s Papa.” She sighed prettily, motioning Angelica over, “And Mother.” She turned to Angelica, “I saw another frame in the other room… Who was it?”

“Aunt Gertrude.” Angelica put a hand on her shoulder, “And her husband, _Pieter._ ” She prolonged it, almost like a joke. “These rooms have quite the legacy. It’s rather sweet, and quite uncommon in society, which is most-likely why our family has adapted to it so well.”

They heard Angelica shuffle behind them, settling with the pom of her dress sticking out, resting on the bed. Eliza followed, finding an old rocking chair and offering it to Maria who took it gratefully.

John and Alex sat on the other side of the bed, slipping their shoes off. She wrapped her arms around herself, “This is going to be a little crazy.” Alex and John exchanged a glance, “Okay, yeah.” She lost her eloquence after setting foot in the house, everything just became more real. But she couldn’t even feel upset about it anymore, just wondering, hoping. She’s never relied so heavily on faith before. It was kind of refreshing, but rather scary at the same time.

“These are the Reva-Vera rooms. But they’ve been known to be called the Ira-Ria rooms too.” She gave no time for questions, “Early back, we had a pair of twins in the line. One boy and one girl, they were so close, almost inseparable. They had the nicknames of Reva (The boy) And Vera (The girl),” She added quickly, before continuing. “About to be betrothed, ultimately upset, they ran away. But came back with a set of twins, each to wed the other.”

John and Alex smiled at the sweetness of the story, fidgeting for how it was going to help them, “They got married, at the same time, place, everything. It was almost like they were sharing a wedding. And it became a tradition ever since… but…” She paused, catching her breath. She stood from the bed, pulling open the doors of the wardrobe open… but not all the way.

“But?” John asked, smiling and on his toes.

“This year, we seem to be missing a twin, and our parents are not going to push off a wedding if someone is ready.”

“I don’t think I know what you mean.” Maria stood suddenly, “Are you saying you want us to have a double wedding? With one of us posing as a Schuyler?” Angelica nodded, but it was slow, unsure.

“It’s not that I want you to pose as a Schuyler, exactly. I- _ugh_.” She scoffed, running her hair through her fingers. They all looked startled, watching her bite her lip, face a deep red. “Maybe this was all just a bad idea… I’m sorry.”

She made her way to exit the room, only to be stopped by Alex. Pausing, she didn’t turn around, facing the empty sister room. “Angelica, please, just stay.” She felt tears brush her eyes, the warmth from his fingers traveling up her arm, reading to succumb her. She pulled her arm away, scorched for the second time that night. It almost made her want to run, force them to understand the pain they were putting her through. If this was going how she wanted it to, Eliza would marry Alexander _legally_ , while John would have him in spirit. Maria would do the same to John, but with Eliza. Either way, everyone was going to have Alex- everyone but _her- wait._ And Maria. Maria was doing nothing but love Eliza, loving Angelica’s Eliza, just as she was.

_That_ , she decided, _Is who I’m doing this for._ Not John, Not Alex, Not even Eliza, but Maria.

“Fine.” She spun around. She didn’t look at Alex’s pitiful gaze, or John’s fear, or Eliza’s hurt. She beelined for Maria, stopping in front of the rocking chair, where the girl was now standing.

“You are the only one here for my sister.” She heard a gasp, distinctively female. She rolled her eyes, _How did they not realize where I was going with this?_ Maira just nodded, holding her breath with a face so close. She took her hand, Maria’s tanned skin the closest color to her own, letting her lips lift the slightest. “I’m doing this for you, so you can do it for her.”

Meeting everyone else’s gazes, she dropped the hand, pushed Eliza over to her and watched. They stood for a second, frozen, before Eliza inched closer, wrapping her arms around the girl. John and Alex did the same, settling back on the bed. John was shaking, scared that maybe Angelica would get mad, spill their secret, get them all killed. She almost felt bad.

“What I was trying to say earlier is you could have a double ceremony. Alex will wed Eliza, as Maria will John.” A beat, “We will know whom you are truly saying ‘I do’ to, but they will not. It will keep you safe and it will keep you happy.” She sighed, “It may not be everything, but if I can convince Papa, then it just might work.”

It took too long. To long for them to respond, to really grasp at what she was saying. With their eyes poking at her red, bruised, and burned skin from tonight, she almost couldn't take it anymore.

She was ready to leave, already backing out when a hand grabbed hers. Alex pulled the fear out through her fingertips, pulling her close…

When their lips met it was like nothing she'd ever felt before, the burns disapparated, her skin flushing with life instead. Her eyes closed, tight, squeezing out reality for a moment. He pulled away too soon for her dazed state, leaving her arms tingling and her lips singed.

She didn't let life crash back down yet. Instead she held her head high, smiled brightly and pulled them from the room. As she was walking down the hall, she smiled to herself, touching the place his lips had graced her. She didn't care that they were all watching, or even what John must've been thinking. It only showed her how much more she needs him in her life.

“You're marrying into the right family.” She whispered for one reason or another.

…

When Philip Schuyler arrived back at his estate, he was greeted by the sight of two of his daughters, sleeping gowns still loose over their bodies, with another lady and two men at their feet. On the couch, the underdressed men stood at attention, saluting like they would the general. Maria gasped, self-consciously covering her body, over the thin blue of Eliza's borrowed shirt.

“Sir…” She smiled from behind Alex, now lowering his arm. “We are sorry to show up unannounced, but I had nowhere else to turn.” Her voice was a whisper, thick with emotion.

Alex and John moved to make room, allowing Philip to sit beside Angelica on the loveseat. He kissed her on the cheek, turning to Maria.

“What brings you here, then? I can assure I haven't seen you with one of my lovelies, have I?” He sounded sweet, warm, mimicking Eliza. John shivered with relief.

“No, Sir, I'm afraid you haven't. But I had to get away… I could not stay with my fiancé. I am sorry Sir.” They all bit their tongues. She had yet to tell them about this.

“What is your name?”

“Maria. Maria Lewis.” She said, no hesitation.

“Ah, yes, you were to be married to my partners son. Reynolds?”

She nodded, “But I cannot- it would be unlawful, unholy, for he doesn't love me enough to give me a choice… over my body, or over my words. I am merely a prostitute to him- Not even. He sees me his _whore_.” She began to shake through the statement, voice shuddering and painful.

John gasped, Alex using all his strength to not wrap his arms around him.

“My dear, If I had known-”

“Fine, it is, Sir, but I was hoping I could take refuge here? It only has to be a night, not even if you say no… but I'll understand.”

They fell into an ugly silence, waiting with fingers crossed, lips tucked between their teeth and shivering bodies, until finally, it looked as though he made up his mind.

“Please, we have rooms you may sleep in, I will not let your safety be at the risk of my hospitality.” Angelica smiled beside her father, knowing full well he wasn't a bad person. His political facadé was not even a fraction of his true potential. “Angel, do they know about the Reva-Vera rooms? She may partake there.”

“Yes, Father, I have told them, and Eliza the story-” She grinned at them, “But for good reason!” She added quickly. She stood, taking Eliza's hand and pulling her to Alex, then doing the same to Maria, but leading her to John. “They wish to wed!” She hoped her voice didn't sound as fake as it felt.

Philip's face lit up immediately, glowing with a newfound pride, “My daughters.” He said confidently, then pausing, “Young lady, whom are your parents?”

Maria shifted from foot to foot, “You see, my mother passed when I was but a child, and my father was a scoundrel. I do not even know who's name I am bearing, or if it's even mine.”

“Then welcome.” He smiled cheerfully, “we have the perfect place for you to stay.”

…

(Six Months Later)

In preparations for the wedding, John and Alexander were given a leave, stepping away from the army for time. Eliza and Maria had grown inseparable over the course of winter, looking to be just as close as sisters were. They gathered the nickname, ‘the twins’ which didn’t bother them too much. John and Alex were just as lucky to get similar attention, or lack thereof, staying in the second of the twin bedrooms.

Of course during meals, Alex would take Eliza’s hand, and John would kiss Maria’s cheek and they would sit beside each other. They would sneak their hands under the table, hoping people would see and think that they were in a relationship when nobody was looking, even though their feet curled around the one of their same sex. It was tiring, being on watch all day, hoping they bolt wouldn’t break when they cuddled, or the flower petals wouldn’t reveal them in the garden, hands roaming freely.

But they never got too far. Never letting it go beyond pretty little kisses and small touches, waiting for the day they’d finally get to claim each other for their own.

And that day was soon.

Today, they scattered about, running over detailed plans and tossing aside books and notes, restating their vows to themselves, and picking out the perfections.

“Flowers!” Eliza cried, hair messy, tied back, similar to Maria's. Even after months, her black eye hadn't healed fully, sprouting a sickening green color. Maria brushed away the flyaways,

“What?”

“What kind of flowers do we want for decoration?” She sounded frantic, like this shouldn't have been push to last on the list, but Maria only quirked up an eyebrow.

“Uh… you do realize we're getting married outside, right?”

“So?”

Maria huffed, “It’ll be decorated by nature.” she assured, but Eliza only pulled out another parchment. Dipping her pen, her beautiful scroll danced across the page, beginning her request for Roses. White, specifically.

John and Alex trailed in from behind, lost to the large mansion, they grinned at each other, those four having the entire place to themselves. Normally, the bride and the groom would have little to do with planning, getting asked the simple things like what color or style, but this time they wanted to do it. So they got space.

“Eliza's choosing white, just so you are aware.” Maria smiled, pulling John's hand into hers. Habit, it was, but she's grown to enjoy his company, how much he understands her, it was a nice difference from the angelic sweetness of Eliza. _Not that she didn't enjoy it._ Of course not, she was marrying this girl… and John. She groaned, the entire thing made her head spin.

“ _Mon amour._ ” Alex cooed, sweeping Eliza into a kiss, planting it on her cheek. She blushed, returning to her document.

“Where’ve you been exploring?” She sniffed, picking up the smell of the blood red roses of their garden.

John squealed, “Oh, we certainly have found the place for our engagement!” He dropped her hand, running beside the table to the set of double doors, lit by the earliest morning sun. He pointed, face glowing with childish hope. “Here!” Alex giggled, wrapping his arms around John's torso.

“My family's garden?”

“Yes! Look at the space, we could hire a florist from uptown, they could do the thing- when it… uh-”

“Oo!” Maira purred, eyes wide with excitement, “he wants a arch of roses! That we can delight under while we wed!” Maria stood with John, shivering with excitement. “Oh, Please! I've always dreamed of something like this!”

Eliza burned with desire, Maria's voice hitting her just right. She too exhaled, shivering with her own selfish wants, trying to put her lover first. “Of course.” She grit, fist tightening around her pen.

“Of course.” Alex repeated, sweeping John into his arms.

…

Stressed and tired, the men flattened over their bed, exhausted from the rounds through town. Getting their suits tailored, and the flowers arranged and bouquets delivered. The girls picked the cake, while they were left to transport it, all while trying to stay emotionally above themselves.

The girls too were running on fumes, dropping on the bed, walking through the room occupied by the two men. When they passed through, they heard the telltale sign of locks, reminding them to bolt the door connecting their rooms.

John sighed, slipped off his boots and overcoat, shedding what was left of his clothes until he was left in nothing but his undershirt, dangling loose between his legs. Alex couldn't help but notice how it was the only thing covering his manhood, suppressing any signs of need. Instead, he too stripped to the same level, careful to keep his undignified state hidden from John's peering eyes. He pulled the blanket over his lap, sighing into the warmth it provided his bare legs. During the summer it became rather hot in the house, leaving them shedding their clothes without a care who saw, knowing full well how rude that truly was, the family allowed it after Angelica and Peggy had fallen overtop each other in the drunken haze of the heat, leaving them both with running fevers and skin burning to the touch. From then on they kept the windows open, but it got cold at night.

John slipped in beside him, tucking himself between the blankets and Alex, pulling for his warmth.

“Is nice.” He commented, “to finally have you beside me every night.”

Alex nodded, curling his body around John's, _spooning_ the younger, making him hotter than he'd like to admit.

“But dangerous.” Alex added, biting his lip, “I do not want to frighten you, my dearest Laurens, but I still fear for what would happen to you if the Schuylers were to figure us out.” John shook his head,

“And what of you?”

“I do not care what becomes of me, I only care of you.”

John blushed, turning so their legs mingled under the blanket. “It only makes me hurt when we have these talks. That we have to hide in the first of places.” Tears gathered in his beautiful green eyes, Alex reaching to wipe them. “How can this be sinful if we do it out of love? You do not intend to use me? Toss me aside when you are bored with what we have?”

Alex was shocked that such words were passing those pretty lips, hissing, “I would never be able to dream such a thing!” He sounded hurt, pouting, “And if I had, it would certainly be on of utmost fear.”

“Then I fail to understand why we cannot share what we have with the world.”

“Sodomy, John, is a sinful thing.”

“I believe we have been misinterpreting this as well.” John countered, knowing Alex would do the same, had the roles been reversed. “I believe our Lord put us on this planet for a man to find a woman, to love and to cherish, and to create new life. But I also believe that he put on this Earth, those to fulfill married life and _not_ have children.” Alex opened his mouth to speak, only to be cut off again, “It is sinful to act for pleasure, and pleasure alone. We can serve the church, without disgracing He, or the world and have plenty of room for our own love.”

The silence that followed was remarkable. Not once, since the men had met, years ago, had John heard Alexander Hamilton this quiet.

“You've convinced me, my dearest Laurens, you have truly convinced me.”

Alex pulled him sweetly into a kiss, pressing their bodies as close as they could be. He must've forgotten the way John's leg was between his own, or the thickening bulge under his nightshirt, but he was easier reminded when John's leg moved _up_.

He couldn't stop the shake that coarsed about him, hard and fast, the feeling like nothing he'd experienced before. He tried to silence the small moan, already biting his tongue. Face red, he looked away from John, desperately trying not to shift his hips, ever so slightly, into to constant pressure between his legs.

“Alexander?” John mouth twisted up, wearing the smirk Alex knew too well, and sometimes fancied himself.

“ _Sí, mi estrella_.” Alex countered, voice wavering. John had a little thing for Spanish, and French for that matter, hearing Alex's tongue twist and the sounds roll off his lips doing special things to his sensitive body.

They had found out these small things on accident, when the sent secret glances at camp, or when they would make face for reactions or touch just to hear the quickening of their breathing.

John whimpered, gasping slightly. “I-is the bolt-?” Both gazing over at the door.

Turns out when the girls walked through, they never completely closed to door, Alex jumping to do it in a rush.

“It's fine.” He whispered, returning back to the bed. He settled back in, wrapping John back in his arms. “Just you wait.” John turned around, letting Alex bop him on the nose with his finger, “Once this is over, we'll finally get to live alone with the girls, and we won't have to worry about who sees.”

“Hmm.” John hummed with a happy smile, wrapping their legs back up. “Excited?”

“Hmm?”

“For Tomorrow?”

The wedding, so close, and so miraculously far. “Scared.” he correct, “but yes. Very much so.”

…

The wedding came quickly after that, too fast in a way. Throughout the day they were being pampered and princessed, their uniforms washed fresh so they could be bundled up, plus some. John and Alex averted their eyes best they could, hoping to save the big reveal for the wedding, like it would normally happen had they been given a normal wedding.

Of course, the girls were taken from their sight completely, bundles of servants and maid screeching praises and cooing at one another from a room across the house.

It was all worth it though, when they finally stepped outside.

John and Alex kept their gazes far, linking at the same canopy of flowers at the end of the garden. Bushes and trees, glowing with blossoms he had yet to recognize, white roses lined the dining room chairs that had been brought out, for it would be a small performance, as all Twin sets were. It wasn't any less beautiful, besides.

John and Alex were ushered to their alter, standing beside each other, too tempted to reach out to the other, burning with need. John, dressed from head to toe in his military ensemble made Alex's heart ache, recalling the first place they'd ever met. Having been walked beside Catherine, the Schuyler mother, she sat down, groomed with pride as if these were her own sons. And in a way, the soon would be. But only on the outside.

They grinned at each other, not daring to speak with the entire Schuyler family watching. So many chairs had been full, but knowing their political status, it could've been so much more. John, personally, was thankful for the lack of people, including his family. He was not sure how his father would have tended to marrying someone formally betrothed, with such imperfections littering her face, and body. He could already see the disappointment, the angry, his belt coming off to-

He heard a piano, coming from the side doors of the house, playing an age old song he's come to learn from months of preparation. He looked to see Angelica, inside, tears streaking her face, inside so no one could see. Her hands flew across the keys, each stroke dripping more wetness down her cheeks, pain stabbing her.

John didn't mean to start crying himself, but the guilt was there, and Angelica was too perfect to not have what she wanted so desperately.

But he couldn't bear leaving this alter, not after all it took to get here, all the secrets they needed to keep, and all the pain that very sister went through the get them here. Just before the bride's walked over the dewy grass, he leaned over,

“We need to make it up to her.” Whispering to Alex. He didn't specify who, but he knew Alex understood. He knew Alex was thinking the exact same thing.

He knew he loved Alex, and that Alex loved him, still, it was not his fault when his breathing ceased, heart hammering louder in his chest when two young ladies were linked on either side of their joint father, dresses stunning.

It was out of tradition, greatly out of tradition to wear something so plain.

They both glowed brightly in the sun, their dresses lacking the puff at their hips like they normally wore, instead Maria wore something sleek, hugging her curves in a way nothing ever had before. No such dresses were made, unless it was to sleep, but you could tell this was quite different than that of a nightgown. Pearl and jewels gathered at her neck, and hips, but that was all, the lack of sleeves making him swoon. Thin straps were the only things covering her shoulders, everything pure white.

It was strange. This should have been seen as sinful, how tempting she was being to all the men here, how un-modest it was to wear such attire… but the family _cheered_.

“Tis time!” And older man yelled, mustache matching his white hair, standing over this chair, “That a lady wears what she pleases. Those insufferable colored dresses with such large hindquarters they cannot fit through the doors!”

Maira blushed red, but smiled, watching the crowd erupt into cheers and laughter. Eliza wore something similar up top, thin strips covering her collar bones, with diamonds glittering on her neck. But her dress puffed out, not in the way it had before, but like a pyramid, starting at the size of her hip, and enlarging the further down it went. John heard Alex's breath shorten, then speed.

The applause was silenced when she began their walk to the altar, towing her father and Maria until they caught up.

Upon reaching it, the ceremony began, and ended rather quickly afterwards.

There were many things that seemed to be pure luck, as in how nobody noticed when they never specified with their vows, or how it was traditional to save your first kiss as a married couple for private.

And the smallest thing that burned a hole right to John's sanity. It took all his being not to rip Alex's uniform off and claim him that very second, when Alex pushed a silver band on his finger, and Maria did the same to Eliza.

Then John took Alex's ring and pressed it over Alex's, brushing his knuckles before finally getting exactly what he's needed.

They were shaken from there fantasies when the progression of the ceremony, the pastor's voice loud and clear.

“Do you, Alexander Hamilton, take Elizabeth Schuyler to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

“I do.” Nobody noticed the fact that Maira's voice was a little louder than Alex's.

“And do you, Elizabeth Schuyler, take Alexander Hamilton to be your lawfully wedded husband?” she opened her mouth, but a lack of sound never made its presence known, instead being overtaken by John's stealthy interjection.

“So then, do you, John Laurens, take Maria Lewis to be your lawfully wedded wife?” Eliza, not hesitate to agree.

“And do you, Maira Lewis, take John Laurens to be your lawfully wedded husband?” Alexander's voice, saying those very words to John, made him swoon so hard, he almost fell over.

God, he couldn't wait for the ceremony to be over.

…

It was weird how fast the dinner was over, like they were being _urged_ to the bedroom. They ate, smiled, had someone paint a portrait they were never allowed to see. They chatted too, but those were cut short easily, for the person to end up walking away just to chat with someone else for hours.

Then everyone just _left_ . Including the people that actually _lived_ there. That's when they finally got the message, and the secret was done being a secret for the night.

Eliza and Maria headed to the bedroom first, leaving Alex and John alone by the kitchen.

Eliza pulled Maria into her personal bedroom, decorated as would a small girl, but that's who she was at heart. She couldn't keep the smile off her face when she slowly unravelled herself like ribbon, shedding the overzealous dress like it was the last thing holding her down. And in a way it was, but she was finally freeing herself.

When the first layer came off, Maira interjected, planting firm kisses to her cheeks, nose, forehead, everywhere but her mouth. It seemed to take too long to get to the cage trapping her, allowing Maria to unhook it and free her from the constraints of her girdle. When she was finally _, finally_ , stripped down to her undergarments, she let out a loose moan. Her thicker stockings, wrapping around her slick, pale waist, and the tight cloth around her upper body the only things keeping them apart.

Maria’s dress was much easier to take off, and in such a case, with a slim fitting thing such as it, she had no room to wear anything underneath.

Eliza pushed her to the bed, mouth quickly reaching one of her nipples, like she’d never been parted from them in the first place. Maria whimpered, bucking her bare hips into the lady. “Please-”

“Oh, are you one for talking?” Eliza giggled, licking the perky bud. Maria suppressed a shiver, mind reeling.

“I-I d-don’t know? I c-can’t-” Maria’s body tensed under Eliza’s weight, suddenly, making the latter sit up. Straddling her, she pressed Maria against the headboard of her small bed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Honey?”

“I-It _hurts_?” She looked so confused, eyes gleaming with unshed tears in the candle light.

“What hurts, Mari, what’s wrong?” Eliza pampered her cheek with a kiss, spreading Maria’s legs so she could sit between them, her own folded beneath her. “Maria.”

“ _Everything_ . My h-head, my m-mind? I feel so guilty- so _dirty_. I’m tainted, Liza, I don’t what to make you a sinner too.”

Her face softened, mouth twitching. “We are not sinners.” A beat. Maria, bit her lip, blocking retorts, “We are lovers.” She bent down and kissed her, lips sweet, flush and plump against hers. Warmth flooded both of them, finally able to meet in a way they’ve wanted to for so long, Maria’s tears mingling with it, adding salt. It only tasted better to Eliza, any part of Maria worth everything she could give. “I _know_ you heard them talking last night. And _I know_ John had you convinced too. I want you to _take those words_ , and fill that hole in your heart.”

Eliza puffed air into her cupped hands, kissing them before pressing them to Maria’s bare chest, right above her heart. Maria giggled, making Eliza smile too.

“We’re not sinners.”

“Not even close.”

She urged her forward, mouth twisting in approval as Maria’s mouth moved against hers. Impatient as she was, Maria began clawing at the cloth wrapped around Eliza’s breasts, keeping them trapped, away from her hands, her mouth, her _teeth_. She wanted to run her mouth over every part of her ivory skin, lick and bite such as to prove she was hers.

In an instant, they were flipped, Maria’s thick bunch of hair spreading over both sides of them, hiding their faces like a curtain. She untied the bunch of knots keeping her locked in, smiling when it fell loose.

Her nipples, already perky, were light pink, the skin around them dusted with freckles. Maria wasted no time taking the leggings off either, leaving her glowing, naked to everyone. She couldn’t help the steady increase of her heartbeat, or the nervous shaking of her hands. She wanted so bad to keep everything she had, everything she wanted, she couldn’t keep to herself anymore.

She kissed Eliza’s stomach, leaving stains from the paint on her lips all over her flawless skin, brushing her fingers over her thighs. Eliza shivered, feeling Maria's skilled fingers work to the place she wanted it most.

“H-how do you k-know how to do that so w-well?” She hiccuped, feeling her hand reach her wet folds.

“James… he…” she broke off. It wasn't that she was scared, herself, to talk about him, it was just not something she was so keen on sharing. But Eliza was her wife. She didn't have to be afraid, for her or for Eliza. “He wouldn't… prepare me for what he would- what he was going to do.”

“You mean you're not-?”

“A virgin? I am not- but not willingly.” She watched Eliza's face scrunched up, mouthing opening, quickly cutting her off. “Please, I do not wish to speak of this. I just wish to make it easier for you than it was for me.”

Eliza nodded, a fond, nervous smile tipping her lips. Slowly, Maria’s fingers returned with a confidence she hadn’t experienced in years, finally getting a consenting part in the piece. She brought her finger to the soft folds of Eliza’s nether lips, brushing the untouched skin. Eliza shivered, watching it throb with want. She parted the swollen lips, revealing her red clit, hard and aching, making her lean down. She knew the paint would stian down there if she did, but that only aroused her more, pressing her dark red lips to the dripping flesh.

Her clit throb between her lips, Eliza’s whine louder than anything she’d heard come past those lips. Maria licked, earning another whisper, a gasp, her name sailing to oblivion. She couldn’t help herself, moving to straddle her lover’s leg, bringing her other hand to Eliza’s soaked body. She swiped a finger around the inner parts, gathering the slick on her fingers. She pinched the nub softly between her fingers when Eliza whined, face etching guilt.

“This will hurt. I cannot lie to my love.”

“I was told this, as a young girl. I am ready.” Eliza breathed, exhaling. Maria knew she was trying to be confident for them, but it was okay to be a little nervous, even if she really didn’t want to be so scared. “Yeah.” She added, making Maria giggle.

Eliza gave a half-hearted chuckle at that, pouting. Maria slipped another finger, mixing the spit already on it with Eliza’s fluids. She pressed a finger to her unbroken seal, pressing into the muscle. Eliza whimpered, pulling Maria to lay over her. She pressed them, stomach to stomach, matching their breasts and their faces, so Maria’s hand was pulled down.

Her fingers finally broke the barrier, the smallest amount of blood coating her fingers, but nothing Eliza couldn’t handle. She continued to thrust them in and out, taking in Eliza’s sounds until they slowed, calmed, _turned_.

When Maria’s fingers pressed against something, something she didn’t know existed, her entire world spun around. Eliza clung to her, needy and desperate, legs suddenly wrapping around her arms and body. “ _Again!_ ” Eliza screeched, humping into the hand.

Maria never let it cease, pressing to the same spot again, spreading the walls over her vagina, keeping her locked down and freed all at once. Eliza kept moving, pressing her hips with nowhere else to go, taking her own hand and pressing it to her clit. She excitedly began to rub herself off, feeling Maria do the same thing to her leg, becoming moist with her arousal.

She didn’t ease up, both moving faster, harder, moving to the rhythm of her body. Soon they were both panting, crying, desperate for everything, anything, tipping the table just a little further.

She heard Maria cry out, then another burst of wetness across her skin. The feelings, mixed with the touches against her sensitive walls, throbbing and moving with the fingers, she finally gave in. She pushed back, just hard enough to tip over into her hand, the fingers pausing when she clenched down.

Her orgasm was fast, hard, washing over her like a storm over the ocean, sending waves and waves over her beaches, drowning her in the feeling. She cried out, “Maria!” gasping, losing her breath to the sea. It was almost too much, but never enough, body clenching and unclenching, high on pleasure.

“ _Shit_ .” She hissed when she found her voice again, letting Maria collapse over her. “Your mouth is _sinful_.” She brought her hand over the result, taking up her red stained slick. She held her fingers up to Maria, putting the pretty colors on display, pulling another giggle.

“Glad I could be of service.”

They didn’t dare move, didn’t try to get up, only pulling her childhood covers over their naked bodies, smiling to each other. Eliza’s family would be gone for a few days, giving the newlyweds time for their own. They were finally at peace.

…

When the girls left, nothing meant anything anymore. Nothing but Alex, standing before John like a treat, taunting him from across the counter, wine glass in hand. He swished around the rosey liquid, licking his lips. Not another soul was in this room with them, and he couldn’t seem to get that thought out of his mind. He set down his own glass, pulling at the cloth wrapping around his neck, suddenly feeling too hot, face too flushed, body aching.

Luckily for both of them, Alex was impatient. He always had been, so why should this be any different. Setting down his glass, he purred, prancing to John until he was almost on top of him, arms on his shoulders, hands on his cheeks.

He pulled John closer, forcing him into a kiss, reciprocating immediately. John pushed with pleasure, gasping, mouth falling open so Alex could slip his tongue in, licking around the inside of his mouth.

“Tonight, we truly become one.” Alex gazed at him when they pulled apart, Alex’s tongue tasting of champagne. The words made John shiver, eyes going wide as thoughts spilled into his mind. His face went crimson, hoping Alex wouldn’t notice how he was eloquently unable to string together two letters, let alone a coherent sentence. He looked away, letting his eyes linger on Alex’s shining wine glass. Alex noticed, the glint in his eye becoming teasing and strong. “What object has been so lucky as to steal my _husband’s_ affections?”

John tried so hard to keep his mouth shut, fearing the noises he’d make or the fantasies that threatened to spill. But when Alex purred _husband_ , like a cry, John gasped, falling into Alexanders’ grip. His arms were strong around his middle, leading him to the couch so John could move to his lap, holding him as he hid in his shoulder.

“John, I must know what is stealing your breath, so I may know how to replicate it.” Alex soothed, rubbing a hand over his back. John whined, body going redder. It wasn’t until Alex’s hand slid so far down, moving _into_ his breeches and sliding between John’s cheeks to his hole-

“ _Ah-_ _hmm-_ O-okay!” He pleaded. He shot up, trying to ignore the finger, circling so skillfully, John could only imagine were the skill was acquired. Perhaps on _himself_ on those lonely nights- maybe thinking of John-

John stopped his thoughts before they went too far. Alexander wouldn’t do such a thing… such the thing John had done… still does… would he?

“Please, tell me what has you so flustered, and is creating quite the beautiful picture beneath your drawers.” He motions to the tent forming in John’s lap, not to far from his own.

John stiffened, going further red. “I-I have t-these thoughts…” John mumbled, fidgeting with his fingers. “T-thoughts that w-would bring me to an unsatisfying release on the nights I so desperately needed to feel you by my side.” John whimpered, watching the way Alex’s eyes lit up.

“Have you?”

John nodded, hiding his face, “I-indeed.”

“Please, tell me one.” Alex added breathlessly, sitting up with John. John felt their clothed erections brush together, moaning helplessly.

His face darkened a shade. “T-there was the t-time in Valley Forge w-when I thought of you, bringing me to your work desk-” He squealed, once again hiding in Alex’s shirt.

“Yes?” Alex poked, pulling John’s hair from it’s tie.

“Y-you h-had loosened me… well. So well I would beg, beg for you fuck me. Use your mouth on me- anything.”

Alex groaned, rutting their hips together, making John yelp. “My word, Laurens, the things your mouth is doing to me.” Alex pressed their hips together again, hoping John would pop back out of his shell. He did, and Alex was ready, pressing a firm kiss to his lips. Laurens compiled, kissing him with harsh brutality at finally being free. “When did you have the time to think up such things?” Alex gasped when they broke apart.

“My sleep.” John countered, “I awoke with quite the need.”

Alex’s hips stuttered again, both moaning. “Please, continue. Your thoughts are so perfect, my love.”

John blushed again, “I have some that should never seen the light of day.”

“Tell me one. I shall not love you any less.”

“I wish for you to punish me.” John spoke rather quickly on that one, pressing their hips harder together.

“Punish?” Another gasp, and more moans.

“With your hand, or a paddle, something that would sting.”

Alex must be in heaven. His innocent baby boy was so _dirty_ , his thoughts absolutely perfect. He wanted Alex to _spank him,_ making his skin sting and fuck him over Alex’s papers. Alex’s eyes rolled back, both keeping a steady pace with there hips.

“More.” Alex gasped.

“Sometimes I imagine you _tying me up_ -”

“ _John_.” Alex choked, eyes going wide. His cock was all too hard beneath much too much fabric, rolling against it deliciously.

“Sometimes you _bring someone_.” Alex thrust is hips a bit too hard at that one, mouth watering.

“Who, my love.”

“ _Laffayette_ -” John squealed, and Alex was so close, and so far, desperately pulling at the hem of his pants.

He pulled his cock free, then John’s, both taking in the sight of the other. “I am so hard for you, John, I must feel you.”

John agreed completely, bringing his hand next to Alex’s. His cock was completely filled out, beading with precome, dripping lazily next to Alex’s, his dark red and in a similar state. When they brushed together, it took more than John could handle to keep from spilling right then. He cried out, thighs pressing harder together.

“S-sometimes it's o-other p-people.” He hissed, squeezing his hand around both their cocks, making Alex shiver. “B-but they n-never stay j-just you.”

Alex nodded, sweeping John into a kiss, blowing them far beyond anything they could have imagined. John's hand squeezed impossibly tighter, their waiting bodies so eager to give their releases, both spasming.

“Hah- _Alex-_ ” John whined, voice rising by the pitch.

“Hmm-” Alex gasped, “Come, spill for me, my dearest.”

John came with a cry, squirting white over his palm and onto Alexander's still freshly pressed shirt, screaming out his profanities. Alex came shortly after, adding to the mess between them with moan.

But they were far from finished.

John fell the other direction, giving Alex enough room to peel off the sticky shirt and discard it, followed easily by the rest of their clothing. He then snaked into John's grasp, pulling him up and over so he was resting on top, sighing contently.

“Waited so long for that.” John smiled happily.

Alex agreed with a small kiss to the lips, “Finally I will have you as my own.” John shivered, cock trying to stiffen out again.

Making quick work, Alex heaved his lover into his arms and bounded up the stairs, pulling open their bedroom door and sealing the lock. He set John down, just long enough for him to take in what Alexander had planned.

Candles were fit around the room, casting it in a glow much like the early morning sun, the curtains of the bed drawn, opened to only the end. He could see the bed arranged just so, and he couldn’t wait to destroy it.

Alex lead him over to the mattress, lowering him down first and giving him time to proceed over top of him, legs on either side of John’s hips.

“Please.” He whined, so ready for what they waited for so long. “Please I need you- so many nights I waited and I wished… but tonight…” John reached up and put a palm to his cheek, wiping away the ink stain he found.

“I know my dearest, Laurens. I have wished for this day far too many times.”

“And when you met ‘Liza at the ball-” His voice cracked. “I could only hope you would not forget me.”

“Never could I forget the love of my life.”

“Make love to me, Alexander.”

“As you wish, my dearest.”

Alex dipped under the curtain for a moment, returning with a polished bottle of oil, stored there since the beginning. “How did you-?” John began, but was hushed.

“The Schuyler family seems to be the only that understands that even ladies need a little help sometimes.” Alex whispered, popping the cork.

He dipped his fingers into the wide hole, coating two, then trailing down John’s navel. He felt the younger shiver with delight, finally reaching his balls. He fondled them between the slickness of his fingers and the sturdiness of his palm, feeling John tense. He let out a high whine, thrusting his hips into the air.

“Relax.” Alex soothed, his other hand finding his stomach, rubbing it lazily while the slicked one found his entrance. John let out a shaky breath of anticipation, feeling his excitement bubble and his navel tighten. When Alex finally touched the tight hole, everything tensed up again, and John whined, mouth open.

Alex brought the finger back, loosely circling the muscle until John felt enough at ease to allow it in, feeling his walls tighten around the protrusion. His walls were so sensitive to the touches Alexander was giving him. He could feel the dull ache in his balls, wished for Alexander to extend his touches to the places he needs them both, and had almost given up when Alexander struck something _amazing_.

It was like the world had exploded and rebuilt itself right before John’s eyes. He felt everything tense up and his mouth fall open as a cry burst from his lips, legs stretching and back arching.

Alex continued and added another finger, but John was greatly disappointed when he didn’t find that spot again, but it was quickly made up when Alex had taken himself in hand, poured oil over his shaft, the head already glowing with precome, and pressed it to John’s stretched hole.

When he pushed in, it was almost painful, making John squeal. He grabbed one of Alex’s hands, letting him keep the other to balance himself on John’s hip, pulling him closer for a better adjustment. They stayed still for a moment, just staring, still unbelieving to what they were able to do. He just didn’t think his heart could handle it, all so much in one night.

His thoughts were struck out again when Alex’s hips jostled, and once again, John’s mind lit up like cannon fire.

“Again.” He pleaded, “Please, right there!” He demanded, shoving his hips down onto Alex’s length. His eyes went wide, watching his husband- _his husband_ \- fuck himself back onto his hips, cokc bobbing between them.

Alex grinned, snapping his hips harder and earning more pleasured gasps and cries for more. John gave a long moan when Alex’s slicked hand wrapped around his stiffened cock, still surprised it could get hard from before. But they didn’t question it, Alex just took it upon himself to swiftly move his thumb around the veins and pulling at the foreskin just enough to make John gasp and whine for more.

When he pulled it over the head, he made sure to aim another hard, fast, hit of his hips right into the spot John seemed to love so much, and it was over.

John’s body pushed at all angles, tightening so sweetly around his throbbing length, his come spilling over Alex’s hand, coating it white. Alex spilled his own release quickly after into the clenched hole of John’s shuddering orgasm, tears spilling down his cheeks at the pleasure.

He pulled out when he was sure the sensitivity wouldn’t be too much for him, rolling the covers over their joined bodies.

They stayed connected the entire night, no longer fearful of who was around the next corner. Instead, Maria and Eliza slept under her childhood covers, knowing they were safe and would soon move uptown to a new home with John and Alexander where they could live as free as ever.

“Angelica really is an angel.” John whispered to Alex right before sleep took him.

Alex only smiled, like he was recalling a distant memory. “We must let her know this before we move uptown. For I fear that even despite her kindness, shall it go unnoticed, we might end up on the other side much sooner than we expect.”

John giggled in his grasp, all the tension evaporation.

They really did all sleep peacefully that night. Even Angelica.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this previously, but not exactly how I wanted it, so I took it down and did it again.
> 
> Because why, I don't know.


End file.
